


Text Speak

by UnchartedHeart



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedHeart/pseuds/UnchartedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping me channel what's going on in my own life through Danny. Invasion of privacy, secrets, being found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Speak

*hey danny it's steve, thanx 4 helping me out 2day*

"Who're you texting, Daniel?" Ma Williams asked her son across the dinner table.  
Danny Williams dropped his iPhone in fright and it slapped down on the wooden surface.  
"No-one, Ma," Danny replied quickly. "Just someone from school."  
Ma caught the nervous tone in her son's voice. She set down her tea towel.  
"Oh, a nice girl is it?" Ma probed. "You've gone and got yourself a nice girlfriend, haven't you? When am I going to meet this young lady?"  
Danny blushed instantly, deep beetroot spilling the telltale truth across his face  
"No, Ma, really they're just a friend," Danny pleaded helplessly, trying to look his mother in her eyes.  
Ma Williams advanced to take a peek at Danny's screen. Danny's hand shot up and over the screen at the last second, but not fast enough to stop Ma from seeing the name of the sender.  
"Steve? Is that who you're texting? Who's that, Danny? I've not met any of your friends called Steve. Have I? Is he new to the neighbourhood?"  
Danny brusquely snatched up his phone and pushed his chair back from the table.  
"God, Ma, it's like twenty questions from you today."  
Ma Williams planted her hands on her hips and puffed out an indignant sigh.  
"I was only asking, Danny. Why are you getting so defensive?"  
"I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!" Danny yelled, his temper spilling over.  
"Daniel Michael Williams, you will not speak to your mother like that. Get your ass to your room and do your homework this second, or I'll give you something to howl about!" For effect, she lifted the rolling pin from the counter and brandished it at Danny.  
Danny bit his tongue.  
"Yes, Ma. Sorry, Ma."  
He gathered his things and made to leave.  
"Just one second, mister." Ma Williams grabbed the phone from Danny's hand. "I'll hang onto this until you learn to show some respect to your mother!"  
Danny's face showed his horror and hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it. Nothing he said would change anything.  
He sullenly turned and headed out of the kitchen. He ran into his little sisters and brothers on the stairs as they rushed past him to get to the table for their supper, knocking him back slightly.  
Danny made his way to his bedroom, curled up in a ball, and started to sniffle.  
(Boys don't cry. They sniffle. Right?)

*dont worry dude, I bet it's weird being someplace new*

*im glad I met you danny, I don't know if I'm gonna fit in around here*

*i think you fit in just fine steve*

*i miss home*

*whats it like?*

*warm, lots of beaches and ocean, foods good*

*can you take me sometime?*

*yea sure thatd be cool, but I dunno cause shit's pretty weird at home atm"

*wdym*

*my mom just died*

*shit steve that sucks, sorry*

*its okay.*

*dont have to pretend around me, ok?*

*wdym?*

*you don't have to pretend to be like lol everything's ok*

*thanks d*

*no probs*

*danny*

*wat*

*no it's stupid and lame*

*snot what is it*

*i can't believe I'm never gonna hug my mom again*

*i can't imagine how scary that is*

*what am I gonna do*

*can your dad give you a hug?*

*he doesn't do that lol*

*ok lol mine neither. Shit I'll hug you if you want*

*what?*

*shit shit that sounds so fuckin weird sorry I meant it like if you need it like if you can't get a hug anywhere else or whatever*

*id like that*

*what?*

*a hug, from you*

*why lol?*

*cos, shut up*

*no homo lololol*

*yea defo*

*well, I'll see you tomorrow?*

*yea I'll save you a seat on the bus buddy*

*thanks danny. Love you*

*what?*

*i said, love you. It means good things.*

*i know what it means, but why did you say it to me?*

*its how I feel lol?*

*well ok lol I guess I love you too Steve you're cool*

*do you know what Ohana is?*

*no*

*means family*

*families can be pretty screwed up lol*

*yeah, mine's pretty small*

*shit sorry*

*its ok stop apologising*

*ok sorry lolol*

*jerk. Ohana means family, and you love your family right?*

*does this mean we're Ohana?*

*if you want*

*if YOU want you asked first lol*

*yes then, we're Ohana"

Ma Williams put down her son's phone. She breathed out, slowly and deeply.


End file.
